Fuego Carmesí
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Un breve One-Shot de James y Scorpius. Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


**_Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. y a Warner. Yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, por diversión pues son muy preciados para mí :3

 **Advertencias:** Es un WI? (¿Qué tal si?), probablemente personajes OoC (Out of Character o fuera de la personalidad del personaje) y EWE (¿Epilogo, que epilogo?) Hay relación chico- chico, están advertidos!

 **Pareja:** James Sirius Potter x Scorpius Malfoy

 **No. Palabras:** 788

 **Notas de la Autora:** Aquí publicando una nueva y sencilla historia! Lamento si quedó algo tonta/ bizarra/carente de sentido o algo así, pero es que me quedé sin tiempo porque la historia que comencé a escribir para el reto me quedó muy oscura TOT Sorry! Así que la escribí de último minuto ;A; Siempre he querido escribir algo así con un personaje trans y decidí darme una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con respecto al reto, me tocó el color Rojo que significa "vida" (a ver cómo me va xD) Espero que les guste la historia :D

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Fuego Carmesí**

 _"Yo soy quien soy y nadie puede cambiarme. De hacerlo tendrían que destruir mi esencia"_

Sabía que lo amaba y ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Tal vez la primera vez que lo vio lo creyó solo un mero espejismo; una imitación burda de la gala y etiqueta que se ostenta entre la crema y nada de la sociedad. Un pomposo, pedante, ricachón ególatra, hijo de papi sin escrúpulos y sin corazón.

Mirando para atrás con sus veintidós años recién cumplidos, consideró con desdicha que fue muy severo con el chico ignorando sus propios defectos y que los prejuicios de la infancia habían tallado la vara chueca con la que medía a la gente.

No todo era blanco o negro. Era imposible que el mundo al igual que las personas lo fueran pues los tonos grises que los definen, hacen mucho más rica la profundad que llegan a alcanzar.

Scorpius Malfoy claramente era más de lo que dejaba ver en las incontables fotos estoicas que salían en el Profeta de él y su familia en sus incontables obras de beneficencia y al irlo conociendo a través de los años por la fuerza de la convencía de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano y por su propio egoísmo que lo llamaba a gritos a regresarlo a ver; le obligó a cambiar por completo el paradigma en el que lo encasilló a primera instancia.

A veces cálido y risueño con sus hermosos ojos plateados brillando al compás de su risa; otras frio y calculador con una impresionante sagacidad e inteligencia que le hacía resaltar sobre la multitud. Su manía por el orden y su humor simple; aquel gesto de torcer su boca cuando algo le desagradaba o la manera de acomodar su cabello para atrás cuando se encontraba nervioso.

Capa tras capa descubría un poco más de él haciendo que fuera más que un gusto, una necesidad ahondar en su persona, hipnotizándole a tal punto que le faltaba el aliento y le aceleraba el corazón el solo pensar en él.

Le gustaba todo de él y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Desde sus túnicas a la medida con las que salía en alguna foto empresarial, hasta sus despampanantes faldas y tacones de aguja que como la más grande diva, engalanaba descarado con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

Era fiel a sí mismo y lo que representaba, cambiando orgulloso entre la multitud. Era su vida y la vivía como le placía.

No era solo una representación plana e insípida de un sangre pura o una impúdica marca de lo escabroso en la sociedad mágica; era el compuesto de todos sus elementos desde los más insignificantes a los que destacaban gran parte de su personalidad. Era todo eso y más, resplandeciendo con una intensa luz escarlata del fuego que corría en sus venas y la tenacidad que tenía para estar orgulloso de sí mismo sin importarle el "que dirá" de las personas.

Desde la primera vez que probó sus labios pintados de carmín, supo que sería incapaz de dejarle ir. Ni todo el miedo o la incertidumbre que en primeras instancias sintió podía opacar los sentimientos que pulsaban en su pecho diciéndole que su fortaleza contagiosa le decía que estaba bien.

Ahí estaba el día de su graduación esperando en la entrada de la academia de aurores, esperando solo por él, tratando de evitar cualquier escándalo de la melindrosa sociedad que no comprendía lo que ambos tenían o las reservas filosas de sus propias familias.

Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho. Lo hizo hacia 10 años atrás cuando lo vio por primera vez y lo seguía haciendo como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que se enamoró.

Estaba recargado sobre su motocicleta luciendo aquel vestido azul eléctrico que tanto le fascinaba como resaltaba la palidez de su piel, sus ojos llenos de deseo remarcados con sombras oscuras lo miraban solo a él.

-Hola nena ¿Quieres que te lleve?- agitando su cabello platinado como una veela, se acercó a él con su divino movimiento. Le parecía divertido llamarle así, pero al rubio parecía gustarle por cómo se teñían lento sus mejillas.

Le arrojó los brazos al cuello, permitiéndole oler su deliciosa fragancia afrutada y disfrutó sus largos dedos arar su cabello castaño.

-No tengo algo mejor que hacer. Puede que te de el privilegio, señor auror- sus labios color cereza se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa dentro del intenso beso que le obsequió.

Pudo escuchar cuchicheos a su espalda, pero poco podía importarle. Era feliz con su vida y su chico de envidiable beldad que aunque no lo decía, lo amaba de regreso con la misma fuerza que él mismo y nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo pequeños, espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
